


Signs

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeelings, Humor, Love Confession, Slow Build, Yes he's allergic to pollen, kinda cheesy, sue me, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you noticed something off about Connor was during a chilly autumn day. It was just after noon, the sun almost didn’t appear through the thick clouds — the weather threatening to change quickly. He was just… standing there, at the window — arms crossed, half hidden by the heavy curtains —, watching as you folded the sheets and a few clothes from the Manor.</p><p>***</p><p>After a time living together, Connor has his feelings growing towards you. In a slow build relationship through a space of time, he tries to court you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Back again. With Connor. Just a quick thing, finished it in one day. Request from an adorable anonymous <3
> 
> Enjoy the reading!
> 
> Warning: Too cute for this world.
> 
> If you have a request, be sure to send it to me!

The first time you noticed something off about Connor was during a chilly autumn day. It was just after noon, the sun almost didn’t appear through the thick clouds — the weather threatening to change quickly. He was just… standing there, at the window — arms crossed, half hidden by the heavy curtains —, watching as you folded the sheets and a few clothes from the Manor.

You looked at him, folding a crispy white sheet, and smiled. His eyes widened while what you thought was a blush spreaded across his cheeks. Connor fumbled a bit and looked around hopelessly before gazing at you again. You just frowned in a playful way at him, putting the sheet in the wooden basket. Connor pressed his lips together and waved at you in a clumsy way — he looked adorably lost with his expression; flushed cheeks, his lips quirking at the edges of a fragile smile.

And, as soon as it began, it vanished. You could  _swear_  he was there just before you turned around to fold one of your freshly washed dresses.

Odd.

***

The second time was during a hot morning at the peak of spring. You woke up to an empty house late in the morning, Connor probably had left to help someone at the homestead. The sun was up high, shining in all its glory while you opened the windows to let the wind refresh the building and went on a few daily chores for the house. It was near midday when he came back with a red running nose and puffed watery eyes, holding a considerable arrangement of golden yellow flowers.

“Connor? What happened to you?” You asked in a playful tone, coming up to him. He smelled quite good, you noticed, an earthy and musky scent speckled with a sweet and sharply pungent one.

The assassin looked at you sheepishly before turning his gaze away. “I… I brought these.” He said pushing the flowers at your hands. “They… Smell good.” Connor mumbled softly, changing his weight to the other foot, a deep-seated stare at the wooden floor.

“… Oh. Thank you.” You said looking at the arrangement in your hands. “ _Indeed_. They do smell good…” Connor glimpsed at you, his hands clenching tightly at each other in nervousness.

“Do you like it?” He asked shyly.

“Of course I do!” You pushed his shoulder in a playful way, holding the flowers closer. “I really wanted to go the the hills and pick up a few flowers to put them in the house. Spring is here, after all!” His little smile wavered slightly at your statement.

“…  _Actually_ …”

“Would you help me? There’s few vases up in the cupboard that I can’t reach, can you grab them for me?” You said in a lightheaded way, turning around and splitting the arrangement, scattering them across the tables were you would put them.

Connor grunted behind you before leaving for the kitchen to grab the vases.

***

The third and last time occured during a cold winter night, a few hours after dinner, a strong snowstorm kicking outside. You were comfortably tucked in the living room, the fireplace giving the ambient a warm glow while you went through one of the many romance books that were on the shelves.

Apparently, Mr. Darcy was in love with Lizzie and he couldn’t hold it back. Oh, dear.

“Hm… Y/N?” Connor spoke softly, his head popping out from the frame of the door. “Do you… have time?”

“Sure. I’m only reading, but yeah.” You said before closing the book and setting it aside. “You want to sit?” Connor approached slowly, practically ready to turn around and run away. You pulled the blanket from the sofa to make room for him beside you, but he stood in place.

“I wish… To speak with you.” He said slowly, as if still thinking about the words before pronouncing them. Connor shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, looking at anything else but your eyes.

“… I’m listening.” You coaxed him after a moment of silence. The native gulped and clenched his right hand beside him, cheeks flushing into a deep shade of dark red — perhaps it was a trick of the fireplace? You didn’t know.

“I… uh… I… want to… Well…” He began stumbling with the words, gaze locked down at his feet while he spoke. You smiled, puzzled at his behavior. He used to be so straightforward, it wasn’t like him to fumble with words like this.

Unless he was nervous.

“Connor?” You called him with a frown. His eyes snapped up at you before turning quickly away to the fireplace, then to the window, to one of the many book filled shelves.

The assassin took a steading breath. “It seems… that I have developed… Feelings. Romantic feelings.” Connor glimpsed up at you before changing his weight from foot to foot again and locking eyes at the floor. And he stopped.

“Oh.“ You mumbled lowly, somewhat shocked.” Who’s it? I can help you… that is, if you want me to, I can—”

“No!” He spoke suddenly, almost too loud, and winced. “I mean… It is not…”. Connor growled, hand pushing his hair back in an frustrated motion.

“Okay, calm down.” You pushed the blanket from your lap before getting up, speaking softly, which made him back away slightly, hands clenching and unclenching. “Just tell me what it is. No shame. Okay?” He looked briefly at your eyes before nodding slowly.

“I want… I wish to… Can… Can I kiss you?” Connor said in a voice that was almost a whisper before blushing wildly. Oh.

 _Oh_.

Your mind clicked.

Connor didn’t move after speaking, his gaze still deep seated at the floor, refusing to look at you, almost making you doubt if he had really spoken.

_Almost._

With no answer, his shoulders dropped down, lips pressing into a thin line, steeling himself for rejection. You smiled. He looked so frustrated. Realizing that Connor probably wouldn’t move, you stepped closer to him, pulling his hands up gently, feeling your face heating up, matching his feverish skin. He stilled, holding his breath, eyes flicking to yours, wide and somewhat surprised.

“… Yeah.” You said lowly, coaxing his hands to hold your face; calloused fingers brushing against the smooth skin of your cheeks. Connor inched closer, eyes roaming over your face, trying to get in all the little details that he could. His breath tickled slightly when you bent the final distance between your lips, pressing them together in a quick and sweet motion.

When you finally backed away and opened your eyes, you saw him.

His face looked  _adorable_.

Connor’s cheeks were flushed, eyes closed and brows furrowing in a semi-annoyance, his lips pouting slightly. You smiled, hand reaching for his cheekbone, thumb caressing the little scar up there. “Me too.” You said and his lips quirked up at edges before, eyes still closed, before tilting his head again.


End file.
